memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Savar
--Long Live the United Earth 22:01, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Hey what vessels do you like? Just in case you say it: I'm just asking. Rift Fleet 17:44, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :What vessels? Like ship classes? In terms of versatility, probably the Nebula class is on the top of my list. Defiant and Sovereign are of course nice for tactical situations. --Captain Savar 18:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Nebula...hmm I think it is nice for it to be used in surveys, but not in a large battle. Like 1 VS. 10, also have you seen my user page? On either this site or the Expanded Universe site? Rift Fleet 15:52, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Haven't talked in a while so if you can check out my user page to find out where I moved to. Also my story is coming alive. Rift Fleet 16:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) NX-08 has left drydock, and the beginings of my adventure have been add to the memory gamma wiki so you have to go their to see it. Hope we can talk again sometime, when you have visited my story or the site reply on my user page on this wiki. Rift Fleet 15:50, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Question Hi: since you, me, and TimPendragon are Marylanders... would you be interested in a Maryland M-B meetup? maybe find other people who might be interested in Maryland, DC, Virginia? Perhaps we could meet close to a metro (Union Station is an option)... just a thought. I know that with the holiday(s) coming it may not work out now, but what do you think?--User:Locutus77 Thank You! Thank you for the great rough summary on Destiny. I think it's better than rough-- it's quite thorough, and well written. I also wanted to thank you for fixing the errors in my work. – Commander Phoenix 03:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I tried to thank you last night Captain, but the spam filter won't allow me to save talk:final Frontier because of the freeimagehosting link on the talk page -- my edit was blocked. So , thanks! -- Captain MKB 15:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) O.o I'll go remove the link, then. --Captain Savar 16:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ST: Destiny Yeah, sorry I've not been able to be more productive - work has been a bit mad, so not really had the time I did when I signed up for this. I'd suggest that you throw down what you've got from Gods of Night. I've started some stuff on the other two books, so I can make some additions based on what you do. Thanks for this. – CommodoreFisher 16:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Unknow Thanks for the update about that pig problem... I'm keeping an eye out and might finalize my solution if we see any more problems -- I think we are being pranked. -- Captain MKB 14:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :The part I just deleted from my talk page about writing better if "got a manner cure and shower" really makes me take this even less serious -- Captain MKB 10:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Good afternoon Captain Savar. I am new to wikia participation and for the life of me I cannot figure out the very basics of it. I enjoy reading Star Trek books. As I read I can easily take notes so that I could enhance this wikia in some small way. I tried updating Corps of Engineers “The Art of the Deal” with some difficulty. It is not that I cannot read and understand the formatting needed, it is that I am unsure how to use the format for a specific purpose. I looked about and tried to figure out the correct category to place things in for instance; it appears I was incorrect in my updates. I read a lot and would like to spend some time in the participation of this wikia. I feel that if my blunders and wonders how to use it is more trouble than it’s worth, I may give up on it. I am not even sure if writing here is the correct avenue.THorrigan 17:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Earth ranks I wanted you to take a look at Dini -- its an article I expanded last year that I uploaded the first insignia of the set for, with the formatting for the inisignia and the Earth color code in the sidebar. -- Captain MKB 00:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) User page div class Hi, Captain. I was looking at your user page, and noticed a lot of extra div classes. I took the liberty of removing the excess formatting, and this is what I got: *Bantam Books **Star Trek 1 **Star Trek 2 **Star Trek 3 **Star Trek 6 **Star Trek 10 **Star Trek 12 *TAS Novelizations **Log One (original) **Log Three (original) *TOS Novels **#1: Star Trek: The Motion Picture **#2: The Entropy Effect **#4: The Covenant of the Crown **#6: The Abode of Life **#7: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan **#10: Web of the Romulans **#24: Killing Time **#31: Battlestations! **#45: Double, Double **#49: The Pandora Principle **#52: Home is the Hunter **#56: Legacy **#79: Invasion!: First Strike **#82: **#85: My Brother's Keeper: Republic (novel) **#86: My Brother's Keeper: Constitution (novel) **#87: My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise (novel} **Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (picture novel) **Final Frontier **Spock's World **The Lost Years **Best Destiny **Shadows on the Sun **Vulcan's Forge **Mission to Horatius (reprint) **Vulcan's Heart **Vulcan's Soul: Exodus **Vulcan's Soul: Exiles **Vulcan's Soul: Epiphany **Starfleet Academy *Shatnerverse **The Ashes of Eden **The Return **Avenger **Spectre **Dark Victory ** *TNG Novels **#25: Grounded **#41: Invasion! #2: The Soldiers of Fear **Encounter at Farpoint **Unification **All Good Things... **Star Trek: Generations **Star Trek: First Contact **Star Trek: Insurrection **Star Trek: Nemesis **Vendetta ** ** **Dark Mirror ** ** **Ship of the Line **Triangle: Imzadi II **The Best and the Brightest **I, Q *DS9 Novels **#2: **#16: Invasion! #3: Time's Enemy **#22: Vengeance **#23: The 34th Rule **#24: Rebels #1: The Conquered **#25: Rebels #2: The Courageous **#26: Rebels #3: The Liberated **#27: A Stitch in Time **Trials and Tribble-ations **Far Beyond the Stars **What You Leave Behind **Warped **Millennium #1: The Fall of Terok Nor **Millennium #2: The War of the Prophets **Millennium #3: Inferno **Section 31: Abyss **Warpath **Worlds of Deep Space Nine, volumes one, two, and three *VOY Novels **#1: Caretaker **#2: The Escape **#4: **#5: Incident at Arbuk **#8: Cybersong **#9: Invasion! #4: The Final Fury **#10: Bless the Beasts **#15: Echoes **Flashback **Mosaic **Pathways *NF Novels **#11: Restoration *Star Trek: Destiny **Gods of Night **Mere Mortals **Lost Souls *Star Trek: Day of Honor **#1: Ancient Blood (TNG) **#2: Armageddon Sky (DS9) **#3: Her Klingon Soul (VGR) **#4: Treaty's Law (TOS) *The Dominion War **#1: Behind Enemy Lines (TNG) **#2: Call to Arms... (DS9) **#3: Tunnel Through the Stars (TNG) **#4: ...Sacrifice of Angels (DS9) *Star Trek: The Captain's Table **#1: War Dragons (TOS) **#2: Dujonian's Hoard (TNG) **#3: The Mist (DS9) **#4: Fire Ship (VGR) **#5: Once Burned (NF) **#6: Where Sea Meets Sky (TOS) **Omnibus *Young Adult **TOS #3: Cadet Kirk **TNG #1: Worf's First Adventure **TNG #2: Line of Fire **TNG #14: Deceptions **DS9 #12: Trapped in Time *Reference Books **Star Fleet Technical Manual (2nd Edition)(Sep 86) **Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (Nov 91) **Star Trek Encyclopedia (1st Edition, May 94) **Klingon for the Galactic Traveler (Sep 97) **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (Oct 98) **Quotable Star Trek (Mar 99) **New Worlds, New Civilizations (Nov 99) **Star Trek: The Starfleet Survival Guide (Sep 02) **Star Trek: Star Charts (Oct 02) *The ___ of Star Trek **The Physics of Star Trek (Sep 96) **The Metaphysics of Star Trek (Jul 97) **To Seek Out New Life: The Biology of Star Trek (Jul 99) **Computers of Star Trek (Jun 01) **The Ethics of Star Trek (Nov 01) **Religions of Star Trek (Aug 03) *Biographical **I Am Not Spock (1977 Del Rey reprint) **Gene Roddenberry: The Myth and the Man Behind Star Trek (94) **To The Stars (Takei) (Dec 95) **I Am Spock (Oct 96) *Other **Signet Star Trek Quiz Book (1977) **Greenberg's Guide to Star Trek Collectibles (Aug 91) **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Unauthorized Story (Jun 93) **The Ultimate Unauthorized Star Trek Quiz Book (94) **The Nitpicker's Guide for Classic Trekkers (Oct 94) **Captain's Logs (Oct 95) **Star Trek: 30 Years (96) **Star Trek The Next Generation Enterprise-D Blueprints (Jul 96) **Make It So (Aug 96) **The Trekker's Guide to Voyager (Aug 96) **Captain's Logs Supplemental (Nov 96) **Why You Should Never Beam Down in a Red Shirt (Nov 96) **These Are The Voyages... (Nov 96) **The Continuing Mission (97) **Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook (May 97) **Star Trek Science Logs (Mar 98) **Complete Star Trek Theme Music (Piano, 2nd Edition) (Mar 98) **Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies (May 98) **Future Perfect : How Star Trek Conquered Planet Earth (Jun 98) **Star Trek: Action (Dec 98) **Star Trek Cookbook (Jan 99) **The Incredible Internet Guide for Trekkers (Nov 99) **The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book (Apr 00) I was just wondering if you thought this looked better.--Tim Thomason 18:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Tim. I know just enough to be dangerous, but not enough to be slick about (wiki) coding. --Captain Savar 19:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Carrington Shuttlecraft Carrington is in Star Trek Voyager novels Spirt Walk book one Old Wounds and Spirt Walk book two Enemy of my Enemy.-- 23:20, 29 May 2009 (UTC) st ST Ciao Savar, having a looksie at your recent edits I think maybe you are unaware of a little trick possible with our templates. We have two templates for placing "Star Trek: " in front of things, the one you seem to be familiar with, , does so without square brackets, so it can be used within templates (such as the citation templates) which auto-generate links. But we also have which does make the subject a link, without you having to put additional square brackets around the template. Will save you four characters of typing :P --8of5 02:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Man. I only knew about the one because we started using it for Destiny. There's all sorts of tricks and shortcuts I don't know about. Thanks! --Captain Savar 02:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::ON the subject of these templates, there's no need to use them when the link in question leads to the same target -- for example, and Generations both lead to the same place, so there's no need for the extra code, in my opinion. -- Captain MKB 22:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. My bad for that one. I started doing that right before I left work, and as I packed up my laptop, it dawned on me that the title didn't have a colon in it. My fault. --Captain Savar 02:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::No real harm - the links work either way with all the redirects in place. I usually default to the lowest number of character bytes when writing links. Thanks for considering my note. -- Captain MKB 02:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Voyager coming home Hi Savar, I'm afraid actually we and Memory Alpha do not agree on the time of Voyager's return; our chronology is based on the Pocket Books Timeline which disregards the First Contact Day reference in favour of the consistent use of the stardate system (reinforced by a reference to Neelix being a little over enthusiastic with celebrations in some novel or other) and places Voyager's return in 2377. --8of5 21:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Hm, very well then. --Captain Savar 22:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for identifying the image attribution problem with the Titan crew. As usual, I was the only admin around who could deal with a "new user situation", I hope you feel I handled it correctly. -- Captain MKB 14:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC)